


Anya

by orphan_account



Category: Pokemon, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fusion, Azazel is Erik's only friend, Charles is NOT the Professor, Don't Judge Me, Drabble, Erik and Sean are foster brothers, Erik likes to cuss, Erik needed an Eevee, Gen, Muffled angst, So I gave him one, teen Erik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-26
Updated: 2012-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-08 14:28:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/444180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik Lehnsherr, one of many of the disbanded Team Rocket's so-called "lost children", thought he was too old and too far gone to be given a Pokémon.</p>
<p>Erik Lehnsherr has a tendency to be wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anya

"For crying out loud, Erik, don't just stare at it!"

He's not quite sure he's capable of anything else.

When Erik Lehnsherr had woken up this morning to the rather painful sensation of a small body jumping all over his legs ( _"fuck, Sean, get off!"_ ) and overcast skies of heavy rain, he hadn't expected anything to go particularly right. Hell, it wasn't often that kids over the age of ten were invited to the Professor's lab to be given their first Pokémon, and rarer still that it would be one of the _lost_ children -- the offspring of dead or missing members of the terrorist group Team Rocket -- who had no money or means to support themselves on a Pokémon journey. At the age of seventeen, _and_ one of the so-called "fortunate", Erik had thought himself about as far from being a candidate for one of the Professor's rare Pokémon as anyone.

And yet, here he is.

"Her," he chokes out, absently offended by Azazel's objectification of the creature tucked into his arms, even as his gaze remains held by the widest, most vulnerable eyes he has ever seen.

He's spent the past five years of his life being told he is no better than the murderous group of people he came from. Being scorned and scowled at and whispered about behind his back. _Fuck_ , but what is he supposed to do with _her?_

"Eevees are pretty rare Pokémon, you know. Charles Xavier himself was the last person to get one," his friend offers unhelpfully, as if it isn't something Erik knows -- as if he hasn't spent nights and nights hidden under the sheets of his bed, flashlight cradled under his chin, flipping through every journal the Professor has ever written, every article of the elusive trainer that has ever been printed. "I can't believe he gave you one. You're not exactly the soft type, Lehnsherr."

Duh.

"What are you going to call it?"

The Eevee blinks at him, slow and astonished looking. He doesn't even think before he reaches out to lightly tap her nose, and freezes at the resulting delighted mew she emits before licking his hand in happy affection.

Somewhere in the distance, the Professor is with his foster parents and Sean is more than likely corrupting the Squirtle he's just been given. Somewhere on the other side of the lab, he can feel the heated familiar glare of a research assistant on the back of his neck, and knows he's been found undeserving.

"'Vee," the little animal squeaks as if in protest of the thoughts she couldn't possibly have heard.

"Anya," Erik finally answers Azazel, though he's speaking straight to the Eevee. "Her name is Anya." And no, he doesn't know what he's done to deserve her, either.

Azazel gives a hum of appreciation. The Eevee -- _Anya_ \-- just stares up at him with shining eyes and a sort of joy he just can't process, and snuggles closer to the warmth of his chest.

He'll have several months of traveling with Azazel and Sean to learn, though.

 

 

Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> It all started with a stray thought of "haha, I bet Erik would totally rag on Sean for playing Pokemon, but would then secretly play it himself. I wonder what Pokemon he'd like?" ... and here we are. Poorly written X-Poke-Men.
> 
> o.o I may or may not write more because Charles may or may not want to run into Erik and may or may not be totally out of character.
> 
> Whatever. 
> 
> Erik still got his Eevee. :P


End file.
